The present invention relates to optical fiber cables, especially for use in high pressure environments, such as for underwater use.
Optical fibers are now well known for use in telecommunications, and the need has arisen for such fibers to be incorporated into cables for use in difficult environments. One such environment in undersea use, where high pressures are encountered, and where it is desirable to prevent the ingress of water. An object of the invention is to provide an optical fiber cable for such difficult environments.